The invention relates generally to the field of identifying and detecting threats to an enterprise or e-commerce system. More particularly, the invention relates to a scalable method and scalable apparatus for detecting threats by automatically creating statistical rules based on statistical outliers of one or more enterprise or e-commerce systems.